Sleepless
by Flor de cactus
Summary: Uma sucessão de dias ruins e noites insones. Siren.


Título: Sleepless

Autora: Flor de cactus

Sumário: Uma sucessão de dias ruins e noites insones.

Avisos: feita para a terceira edição do Projeto Like a Brother My Ass, do fórum 6 vassouras. Lime. Slash.

Disclaimer: Nada é meu, eu só ganho dores de cabeça.

-x-x-x-

_Amei e odiei como toda gente. _

-x-x-x-

Pomfrey finalmente o libera após três dias, no meio da noite, com o dobro de poções do que seria usual, instruções para trocar curativos e aplicar ungüentos duas vezes por dia e ordens para que se qualquer dor persistir demais, voltar imediatamente.

Remus tenta agradecer com um sorriso, mas até os músculos de sua face doem, e ele termina fazendo uma careta e indo embora o mais rápido que suas pernas agüentam.

O caminho da enfermaria até a torre da Grifinória é longo, mas está deserto. Remus evita com cuidado as rotas de monitores, especialmente as da Sonserina, e vai mancando, com uma infinidade de frascos flutuando sobre si; no escuro, porque não se sente forte o suficiente para dois feitiços ao mesmo tempo, e desviando dos recortes de luz prateada que entram pelas janelas largas, porque mesmo depois de três dias, o lobo ainda parece estar sob a superfície de sua pele, esperando a menor oportunidade para emergir de novo.

Está quase, quase lá quando percebe que não está sozinho.

O cheiro, de alecrim e do óleo de motor daquela moto que está sendo encantada para voar, é o que o denuncia. Remus se perguntaria quando Sirius aprendeu a andar sem fazer barulho nenhum, mas o cheiro causa uma sensação estranha de tristeza e raiva que o deixa tonto e o impede de pensar. Ele se apóia na parede com um ombro, mas não se vira ao ouvir a voz.

– Você está sangrando.

Olhando para si mesmo, com o mesmo pijama acabado que usa depois de cada lua cheia, que é tão puído e velho que deixa as bandagens tingindo-se de vermelho aparecerem, Remus percebe que é verdade. É um estado tão natural para ele que nem percebe até que alguém – algum intrometido como Sirius – diga.

– Ele estava muito violento da última vez. Ficou chateado quando Snape foi embora, sabe?

– Era para ser engraçado, Moony.

A única coisa que é engraçada é que Remus sabe que isso é o mais perto de um pedido de desculpas que eles podem chegar, e Sirius nem sequer soa arrependido. Ele soa decepcionado, provavelmente com a falta de capacidade de Remus de ver o humor dos acontecimentos recentes.

Ele finalmente se vira na direção da voz, só para perceber que ela vem de um corredor vazio. E se alguém passasse agora, acharia que Remus Lupin é um louco que fala com as paredes e anda de pijamas transparentes por aí de noite.

Remus sabe que há algo errado consigo mesmo quando esse pensamento o deixa mais furioso do que quase ter sido transformado em assassino por um... amigo.

– Sirius, por favor – ele fala puxando a franja sempre comprida demais da frente dos olhos – tire a capa pelo menos.

A capa de James cai no chão com um sussurro macio e Sirius fica visível, exatamente onde a lua ilumina. Ele está com essa expressão, a que usara quando, no primeiro ano, chamara Lily de sangue-sujo e não entendera por que ganhara detenção. Como se lhe parecesse certo mandar alguém morrer na boca de um lobisomem, do mesmo modo que lhe parecera certo julgar alguém por causa da magia dos pais dessa pessoa.

É impossível saber se essa ignorância toda – dos sentimentos alheios, das regras morais, do certo e do errado – é um atenuante ou um agravante para o comportamento de Sirius. Dolorido e cansado, Remus vira as costas e continua andando.

Não é surpresa quando Sirius o segue pelos corredores, pela torre e dormitório adentro, onde James e Peter fingem dormir.

Remus coloca alguns dos frascos de Pomfrey sobre uma pilha de livros, e outros ao pé da cama, pensando no que terá que desalojar para arrumar todos. Também não é surpreendente que ele tenha que se livrar de mais alguns livros.

O que surpreende é a intensidade com que os olhos de Sirius o seguem em cada movimento, de quando ele se despe até quando ele se deita e adiante.

Não é surpresa, no entanto, que ele não consiga dormir essa noite.

-x-x-x-

_Mas para toda gente isso foi normal e instintivo._

-x-x-x-

Ele se refugia na biblioteca no dia seguinte, um sábado, com a desculpa de tentar aprender as matérias que perdera, embora o passar do tempo demonstre que suas técnicas de evasão são fúteis. Sirius está ali, a duas cadeiras de distância, pelo que parece o dia inteiro, como se tentando fazer Remus perdoá-lo por cansaço.

É difícil entender porque Sirius quer tanto ser desculpado. Remus tem a mania de engolir o que sente, então nada mudou entre eles. Ele não conseguiria prescindir dessa amizade conturbada mesmo que quisesse.

Está chovendo, o que é raro para essa época do ano. Os dias têm sido estranhos, ele pensa, e fica olhando as gotas caírem contra a vidraça, entre a última estante de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas e a primeira de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. É o lugar mais quieto da biblioteca, que já é quieta normalmente, mas é também escondido dos olhos de Madame Pince e afastado de outras mesas de estudo.

Nesse exato instante, não é o local onde Remus gostaria de estar com Sirius.

– Você está exagerando. – Sirius fala, sem se incomodar em abaixar o tom de voz.

Dificilmente, ele pensa para si mesmo. Tinha o direito de estar magoado, da última vez que checara.

– É só o Snivellus, Moony.

Remus toma um momento para admirar a falta de culpa de Sirius antes de sussurrar:

– Não me chame de Moony. – E quando o outro rapaz começa a protestar, continua – Só... hoje não, está bem? – ele soa desesperado até para seus próprios ouvidos

Incrivelmente, não há réplica. Por um momento, ele sonha que é porque alguma sensatez finalmente encontrou Sirius, mas apenas um relance para os olhos cinzentos prova-o errado. Se algo, ele parece ferido.

– Não acredito que você está pondo Snivellus antes de mim.

Ele abre a boca para replicar que ele tinha feito exatamente o mesmo, mas bate os dentes com força e se vira mais uma vez para a janela. Não é como se ele, entre os dois, fosse quem devesse justificativas.

As horas se arrastam, e com a chuva ninando-o, Remus sente que poderia deitar a cabeça num livro amarelado e compensar a última noite de sono perdido. Mas ele estuda diligentemente, em vez disso, principalmente porque Sirius desiste de tentar falar se parece que ele está imerso na leitura.

De alguma forma, a vigília da noite anterior não parece ter cansado-o.

Remus pula o almoço, confiando que o estômago de seu dito melhor amigo não vai traí-lo também. Porém, o outro garoto ocupando a mesa não faz menção alguma de ir embora, ainda que pareça ficar cada vez mais irritado.

– Você não pode pular o jantar também. – Sirius diz depois de horas de abençoado silêncio.

Remus tira os olhos das gotas escorrendo no vidro e olha para o rapaz semi adormecido sobre a mesa. Ele quase sorri ante a seriedade no rosto bonito.

– Posso. As poções me deixam enjoado demais para comer.

– Como você não morreu de fome ainda? – ele pergunta, metade sério e metade brincando, os lábio se curvando levemente para cima.

– Geralmente eu não preciso tomá-las por mais de um dia.

Ele assiste com satisfação mórbida o sorriso desaparecer e se levanta, os joelhos tremendo de fraqueza.

Sirius não o segue como um cachorrinho dessa vez, e Remus tem que usar toda sua força de vontade para não parar e esperá-lo quando sai da biblioteca sob o olhar desconfiado de Madame Pince.

Em vez disso, ele vai para a torre.

No caminho, tem a impressão de que todos os alunos que cochicham uns para os outros falam sobre ele, e a vívida sensação de estar com usando pijamas que deixam ataduras ensangüentadas aparecerem domina-o.

Bater a porta do dormitório atrás de si é um alívio, pelo menos até James abrir as cortinas de sua cama para encará-lo por trás dos óculos.

– Remus...

– Cadê o Peter? – Remus interrompe. Tenta não se sentir mal por estas serem as primeiras palavras que dirige a James desde a última lua cheia, especialmente porque Dumbledore (a única visita que Pomfrey permitira-lhe) deixara claro que ele salvara-o salvando Snape. Não é tão difícil, entretanto, porque tem uma ótima idéia do que ele ia falar.

– Em algum canto escuro com Mary, ou pelo menos esse era o plano dele. – ele sorri enquanto fala, muito charmosamente, como poucos garotos de dezesseis anos conseguem.

– Parece que você vai ser o sortudo, então.

James levanta as sobrancelhas, e em resposta Remus começa a tirar a camisa. Ante o olhar de ligeiro pânico atrás das lentes, ele diz:

– As bandagens estão na terceira gaveta.

– Claro, as bandagens! – James ri um pouco alto demais e enruga a testa – Remus, não me assuste assim.

– E você não se ache tão irresistível, Potter. O contrário já foi provado várias vezes.

– Até parece.

Depois de passar as pomadas e quase vomitar no carpete com uma poção especialmente ruim, Remus deixa o amigo espalhar uma loção com cheiro de camomila muggle em suas costas. Ele suprime um gemido ou outro, pois James aplica força demais e tem as mãos ásperas de muito tempo passado dirigindo vassouras.

– Remus – ele começa, ao mesmo tempo que coloca gazes nos cortes que cruzam suas espáduas – vocês têm que fazer as pazes logo. Essa posição é muito comprometedora.

– E você é um péssimo enfermeiro.

– Você sabe como Sirius é. – James não morde a isca, e continua no assunto que, Remus sabe, queria discutir desde que o vira entrar no dormitório. – Ele faz as maiores idiotices sem nem perceber.

Ele não responde. Se uma coisa é certa, é que James fica a favor de Sirius em qualquer situação, independente do quão errado ele esteja.

Felizmente, isso é tudo que James tem a dizer sobre o assunto, e eles logo mudam de tópico (o que Dumbledore disse a Remus durante a famigerada visita à ala hospitalar, o novo corte de cabelo de Lily Evans, por que a vida sexual de Peter é mais agitada do que as deles somadas) e conversam até James estar caindo de sono.

São três da madrugada quando eles dizem boa-noite. Peter volta quase às quatro e meia, o que é um bom sinal para ele. Sirius não aparece.

Remus sabe porque passa a noite acordado.

-x-x-x-

_E para mim foi sempre a exceção_,

-x-x-x-

No domingo, não é Sirius que o persegue.

Snape o mira com o canto dos olhos durante o café da manhã que Peter força Remus a engolir, como se esperasse que ele se transformasse em lobo a qualquer instante. Quando ele sai do Salão Principal, o sonserino sai também.

Ele não faz nada além de virar nos mesmos corredores que Remus – talvez quase ser devorado vivo tenha sido uma experiência positiva para sua personalidade em geral – mas não deixa de mirá-lo, nem quando cruza com Lily Evans.

Isso é como um alarme disparando na mente de Remus. Ele começa a andar mais rápido, mas um feitiço passa sobre sua cabeça e faz parte da parede alguns metros a sua frente explodir.

– Não muito corajoso nessa época do mês, não é, Lupin?

Ele se vira, varinha em punho, mesmo sabendo que não é metade do duelista que Snape é, em parte por nunca ter sido a vítima preferida de Sirius e James, em parte por não possuir a determinação irascível do sonserino.

– Posso ajudá-lo em algo, Snivellus?

O corredor está vazio exceto por um casal de quartanistas da Lufa-lufa dentro de um armário de vassouras, que, Remus tem certeza, Snape não sabe que está lá. Ele, no entanto, sente o cheiro de medo que eles exalam quando ouvem a explosão seguida de vozes do lado de fora.

Snape cheira a medo também, ele nota vagamente, mas continua apontando a varinha para Remus e franze a testa com uma concentração assustadora ao ouvir o apelido.

– Eu não sei o que aquele senil do Dumbledore estava pensando quando deixou uma criatura como você entrar em Hogwarts, mas isso termina aqui.

O feitiço vem rápido, tão rápido e silencioso que Remus mal maneja um Potego a tempo. A ele se seguem outros, fortes e ágeis, e a maioria desconhecidos para ele.

Precisa de um segundo para perceber que são feitiços das Artes das Trevas. E esse segundo é o tempo necessário para um corte surgir em sua testa.

Um grito escapa da garganta de Remus antes que ele possa perceber e, ironicamente, Snape se congela. Remus não sabe se de triunfo ou de choque, mas realmente não se importa, pois isso lhe dá o tempo necessário para acertar um Immobilus e correr.

A tarde encontra-o em frente ao espelho do banheiro dos sextanistas grifinórios ainda tremendo. Está tão alterado que nem tenta se recompor quando o reflexo de Sirius aparece alguns passos atrás do seu.

– Onde você esteve desde ontem? – ele diz, rouco, antes de se lembrar que não deveria lhe importar por onde Sirius anda.

– Estão dizendo que você e Snivellus duelaram hoje. – a resposta vem num tom sério e irritado. – É verdade?

Remus tira a franja da testa e os olhos cinzentos se estreitam de ira vendo o corte. É melhor que ele não saiba, o lobisomem pensa, que os vestígios de magia negra do feitiço que o causara fazia a dor maior.

– Não é muito fundo. Parece que o feitiço que ele usou não estava pronto ainda. – ele suspira e joga água na testa. A ferida arde mais, e de repente as duas noites sem dormir pesam nos ombros de Remus.

– Onde você estava ontem, Sirius? – ele pergunta, mas baixo, mais manso do que o normal.

– Dedosdemel. Te trouxe uns chocolates, vamos pro dormitório.

Eles estão na porta do banheiro quando Remus fala:

– Eu não vou te perdoar só por causa disso.

Sirius está alguns passos à frente, e não vira o rosto, mas o sorriso é perceptível em sua voz.

– Eu sei.

Eles chegam ao dormitório sem serem parados por ninguém tentando descobrir se os boatos sobre a briga eram reais. É dia de visita à Hogsmeade, e quase não há almas vivas na escola, exceto alguns primeiranistas e segundanistas correndo pelo castelo. James e Peter estão ali, e James já conseguiu a proeza de se embebedar com cerveja amanteigada.

– Moonyyyyyyyyy. Você está vivo! – ele se levanta do chão e abraça Remus.

Peter ri, comentando como Prongs parece um elfo, mas ajuda Sirius a desenroscá-lo de um muito preocupado James, que continua dizendo:

– A gente já deu um jeito nesse seboso, viu? Para ele aprender que com os Marotos não se brinca. – ele levanta um braço e repete "Com os Marotos não se brinca!" aos berros, e sua voz soa mais esganiçada a cada vez.

Peter sorri com algo entre admiração e condescendência.

– Chocolate. – Sirius arremessa uma embalagem para Remus e balança a cabeça quando ele se desvia em vez agarrá-la.

A atmosfera do quarto parece mais pesada subitamente.

– O que foi agora? – Peter pergunta e se encolhe, enquanto James tenta enfocar a vista. Ambos estão sentados no chão, entre suas camas, e esticam os pescoços para enxergar os rapazes em pé.

– Vocês não tinham certeza que Snape tinha me atacado quando foram atrás dele, tinham?

Um silêncio pesado se forma e é rompido pelo barulho de James tomando mais um gole de cerveja e arrotando. Peter ri, tentando quebrar o clima tenso, mas Sirius o interrompe antes que Remus sequer tente.

– Se você defender esse seboso desgraçado agora, Remus, eu não sei o que sou capaz de fazer.

– E eu não sei o que você não é capaz de fazer, Sirius.

– Mas ele já estava espalhando b-boatos sobre você ser um lo-lobisomem antes de ir até o salgueiro, Moony. – Peter diz, engasgando ligeiramente nas palavras, e empalidecendo quando todos os olhares se voltam para ele.

Ele não empalidece tanto quanto Remus, no entanto.

– E vocês nunca me disseram...

– Eu não o odeio porque ele está correndo atrás da Evans, Moony. – Sirius fala, deslizando uma mão pelos cabelos sedosos e negros.

De algum modo, Peter se enfia quase debaixo da cama durante a discussão, como se tentando sair do caminho, e James adormece, provavelmente pela falta de feitiços coloridos voando pelo quarto para mantê-lo interessado.

Remus tem a impressão de que algo, um peso, uma mão, está comprimindo seu interior, apertando, e que ele vai ceder à pressão. Ele olha para os amigos e se pergunta se foi com ele que aqueles garotos aprenderam a manter segredos até de quem se confia.

– Eu vou dormir também. – ele finalmente diz, reparando na gota de saliva que começa a cair da boca de James; é tão patético quanto ele se sente.

– Mal são cinco da tarde, Moony.

– Eu já disse para você não me chamar assim! – ele quase chora em resposta e fecha as cortinas de sua cama.

Ele ouve Peter dizer, sussurrando, "Então vocês não...?". Esse é o último som no dormitório até a noite cair, torturantemente lenta.

Remus dorme, mas é acordado, gritando, por um pesadelo onde ele anda por corredores escuros com pijamas puídos e bandagens vermelhas aparecendo, e em vez de ajudá-lo, as pessoas se afastam, aos pares e trios, cochichando.

Mesmo no breu do quarto, ele pode sentir olhos cinzentos encarando-o por uma fresta aberta das cortinas.

-x-x-x-

_o choque,_

-x-x-x-

Não é estranho que ele esteja mais do que aliviado com a chegada das aulas. Remus precisa dessa ordem, dessa rotina, de um aspecto de normalidade em que as pessoas estão ocupadas demais para se preocupar com o garoto que pode ou não ser um lobisomem.

Ele se levanta cedo e desce as escadas tropeçando nos próprios pés. A Sala Comunal ainda está vazia, exceto por um espelho muggle pequeno de moldura e cabo preto e vermelho abandonado em cima de uma mesa. Remus o pega e observa o corte em sua testa. Ainda está irritado, cheio de sangue coagulado, mas já não dói tanto.

Ajeitando a franja, ele deixa o espelho onde o encontrara e caminha até o buraco da entrada. A passagem se abre sem ruído algum, e Remus dá dois passos para fora antes de voltar, para desgosto de uma recém acordada Mulher Gorda. Sem ter o que fazer, ele pega o espelho uma vez mais e fica analisando o próprio rosto.

Cicatrizes desaparecendo, cicatrizes novas que se cruzam com cicatrizes antigas e formam uma teia quase invisível sobre um rosto doentiamente pálido, com olheiras escuras e olhos mais escuros. O nariz é um pouco comprido demais e os cílios, segundo Sirius, são de menina.

O pensamento faz um sorriso melancólico aparecer no reflexo por um breve momento, antes que ele pudesse se impedir.

Sirius aparece, propositalmente fazendo barulho para descer as escadas, não muito depois de Remus, e não é realmente uma surpresa, já que ele também não dormira.

Ao vê-lo, Remus coloca o espelho em sua mochila sem pensar e se levanta.

– Você estava me esperando? – Sirius pergunta, estranhamente, sem sorrir. – Sabe, depois do que aconteceu ontem, Snape não vai ter coragem de tentar nada.

– Não é bom dar oportunidade, especialmente depois do que quer que vocês tenham feito.

Eles se encaram e, sem trocar mais uma palavra, vão juntos para o Salão Principal. Remus se senta de costas para a mesa da Sonserina e fica brincando com uma tigela de cereais até eles se desmancharem no leite.

Sirius come pelos dois, furiosamente, e não demonstra nenhuma preocupação além de um olhar mais longo para o lobisomem. O salão já está ficando cheio quando ele tira um sapo de chocolate de um dos bolsos da capa e o coloca em frente à Remus.

– Eu não ligaria se você desmaiasse em mim, mas...

A contragosto, Remus abre o pacote e morde o sapo quando ele pula para cima, ignorando o contentamento nos olhos de Sirius.

Peter e James surgem para atacar a mesa minutos antes do desjejum terminar. James dá sinais de habitar outra dimensão até achar o bule de café. Peter, ele nota, está evitando olhar na direção geral dele e de Sirius, e procura se fazer menor, como se tentando não chamar atenção.

É desconcertante quão bem ele se sai nisso.

As primeiras aulas passam como um borrão, um pouco porque Remus ainda não entende a matéria completamente, mesmo depois de sua internação na biblioteca, um pouco porque Sirius insiste em continuar mirando-o fixamente.

Ele está sendo discreto sobre isso. Nem James, que está sentado ao lado dele em Transfiguração, nem Peter, que está sentado ao lado de Remus em Aritmancia, nem as garotas que não param de olhá-lo e suspirar, não importa em que aula, percebem. Mas ele pode sentir o olhar queimando suas costas em fogo brando. Remus quase não agüenta o impulso de ir até ele e dar-lhe os parabéns por ter aprendido a fazer algo sem deixar o mundo ficar sabendo, mas escolhe, depois de ponderar muito, deitar na carteira e ficar chupando o estoque de penas de açúcar de Peter enquanto a professora Vector fala. Ela tem, afinal, uma voz aveludada.

Até então, Remus está ausente demais para notar os sussurros. Quando a tarde chega, ele começa a ficar mais consciente dos olhares de esguelha, mas é relativamente fácil ignorá-los em favor de se irritar com Sirius. Em Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas é que as coisas saem um pouco de controle.

Ele deveria pelo menos desconfiar no momento em que entra na classe e a maioria dos alunos levanta os olhos para acompanhá-lo até a carteira. Esse é o tipo de atenção que só é dado a pessoas como James, que é tremendamente carismático, ou Sirius, que é bonito demais para seu próprio bem.

A classe está cheia de sonserinos, mas é o olhar de Snape que faz Remus começar a ficar inquieto. Não é como se ele fosse atacá-lo outra vez com o professor na sala, ou com essa quantidade de testemunhas; ainda assim, ele precisa se conter para não levar a mão à testa.

Daí para frente, a situação se deteriora. Sirius senta ao seu lado, e se não fosse tudo culpa dele, Remus apreciaria os esforços que ele faz para distraí-lo. Mas é culpa dele, e nada consegue fazer os "lobisomem" que ecoam pela classe passarem despercebidos.

Do meio da aula em diante, o professor passa a ser solenemente ignorado. Alguns alunos mais à frente se viram, e embora alguns poucos tentem escutar o que é dito sobre vampiros, a maioria se foca em Remus com sorrisos maliciosos, esgares de desprezo nos rostos.

Ele tenta, por mais tempo do que seria saudável, continuar acompanhando o movimento dos dedos do professor enquanto ele escreve rapidamente, as palavras sendo grafadas com magia na lousa, mas é difícil respirar. É difícil fingir que não é com ele.

Ele sente sua garganta ficar seca e seu estômago embrulhar, sintomas desse grito que ele vem prendendo.

– Professor. – A voz de Sirius, grave, um anticlímax. Todos se voltam para ele, irritados como se ele tivesse interrompido um show de pirotecnia. Inclusive o professor se volta, dando as costas para a lousa. – Remus está passando mal. Eu vou levá-lo para a enfermaria.

– Faltam menos de cinco minutos para o final da aula. – Snape interrompe, e Remus só percebe que ele está falando com o professor por causa da ausência de insultos na frase.

– E é por isso que o senhor Lupin não vai perder quase nada, senhor Snape, embora eu ache sua preocupação com o desempenho escolar de seu colega tocante.

Sirius joga a mochila de Remus para ele e o arrasta para fora da sala pela mão. Ele se deixa guiar, de cabeça baixa, ouvindo os sibilos morrerem enquanto tomam distância.

Só percebe que Sirius o levou ao banheiro mais próximo em vez de à enfermaria quando ele espirra água em sua cara.

– Eu sei que disse que não ligava se você desmaiasse Moony, mas você está me assustando. Você está... branco.

Uma mão se pousa em sua testa, por cima da franja castanha, e Remus pula para trás com uma pontada de dor. Acaba batendo o quadril na pia, violentamente. Sirius tenta se aproximar, mas ele o empurra e o derruba no chão, se encolhendo contra o lavatório em seguida.

– Eu te odeio. – Remus tenta gritar, mas sua voz sai raspando da garganta, e vai baixando de um murmúrio até desaparecer em rouquidão. Eles nunca iam ter certeza se não fosse você, ele quer dizer. Eu poderia fingir que não sou um monstro por mais um tempo, ele quer falar. Nunca mais me chame de Moony, ele quer berrar. – Eu te odeio. – é tudo que ele consegue antes que seus olhos comecem a encher de lágrimas.

Sirius se levanta do chão rapidamente, espanando as vestes, e não hesita em se aproximar de Remus de novo. É empurrado de novo, e de novo se aproxima.

– Você sabe que vai me perdoar. – ele diz como quem contesta um fato.

Remus para de tentar limpar as lágrimas, atônito, e se depara com o sorriso de Sirius, que zomba dele, impregnado de certeza. Tem um desejo incontrolável de socar aquele sorriso bonito até ele estar em pedaços.

-x-x-x-

_a válvula,_

-x-x-x-

É a primeira vez em muito tempo que ele cede a algum tipo de desejo.

O primeiro soco acerta e quando Sirius se inclina, surpreso, ele o derruba com um chute no estômago. Sirius cai de costas, e Remus se deixa cair também, por cima dele, e suas mãos estão em volta do pescoço alvo antes que perceba.

Sirius se retorce, chutando e apertando os antebraços de Remus. Eles rolam no chão, engalfinhados, mas de algum modo Sirius termina por cima e usa seu peso contra Remus, prendendo-o ao piso gelado, e acerta um, dois, três socos que cortam o interior da boca e o canto dos lábios de Remus. Ele ri, uma gargalhada canina e ligeiramente insana, sem fôlego, e Remus sente vontade de rir também enquanto solta sua garganta, deixando vergões vermelhos, e afunda as unhas nas maçãs do rosto coradas e salientes por causa das risadas.

Eles rolam de novo, mas antes que Remus registre que está em cima outra vez, é chutado para longe. Ambos ficam sem ar, se encarando de seu canto do banheiro, até Sirius fazer menção de se levantar.

Remus o vê, e engatinha para sua mochila, que ficara jogada no chão perto da pia; abre-a no mesmo momento em que Sirius cambaleia em sua direção. Busca a varinha, mas o espelho muggle é a primeira coisa que alcança, ao mesmo tempo em que Sirius chega, ainda rindo, um brilho estranho nos olhos cinzentos.

Ele joga Remus contra o chão pelos ombros e senta-se em suas pernas, e arranca o espelho das mãos do lobisomem quando ele tenta atirá-lo contra sua cara. Remus assiste o espelho se espatifar no chão a poucos centímetros de sua cabeça.

– Eu ganhei. – Sirius diz, arquejando, e segura Remus pelos punhos. – Agora pare de perder o meu, o nosso tempo, e me perdoe de uma vez.

Ele não ganha nenhuma resposta além de um grunhido, e tem que aplicar mais força para manter Remus sob si. O lobisomem se debate, e redobra os esforços quando Sirius apóia suas testas juntas.

– Por que você tem que ser tão teimoso?

Remus sente seus olhos arderem. Ele pode sentir a respiração de Sirius em seu rosto e a raiva que ele emana, além do cheiro de alecrim que vai lentamente sendo disfarçado pelo de seu próprio sangue, que escorre do canto de sua boca, e pelo sangue de Sirius, que escorre por suas bochechas.

– É tudo sua culpa. – ele fala, e morde Sirius com força onde quer que alcance, nas bochechas já feridas, no lábio superior, na ponta do nariz.

Ele não espera que Sirius não se afaste. Ele não espera que Sirius o morda de volta.

-x-x-x-

_o espasmo._

-x-x-x-

Ele não se lembra, ou prefere esquecer, como eles passaram de mordidas para lambidas. Sirius solta seus punhos e apóia as mãos ao lado de sua cabeça e suas pernas se envolvem ao redor de sua cintura, prendendo-o, mas ele nem sequer cogita fugir agora.

O cheiro de sangue fica mais forte quando Sirius se corta no espelho. Eles se separam quando ele xinga, mas Remus puxa o de volta pelos cabelos. Seus narizes se chocam e o beijo tem um gosto metálico, mas eles não param. Remus não tem idéia do que fará com Sirius se eles pararem.

Ele continua puxando o cabelo de Sirius conforme os beijos vão descendo e formando um rastro de saliva e marcas de dentes em seu pescoço. A mão de Sirius fica impressa em vermelho na camisa imaculadamente branca de Remus enquanto ele segura o quadril do lobisomem com mais força do que a necessária e se _esfrega_ contra ele.

Enquanto solta um gemido, Remus percebe vagamente como a situação é embaraçosa. Mas o devaneio só dura até Sirius enfiar sua mão livre entre eles e desabotoar as calças de Remus e as suas próprias. Ele continua fazendo _isso_, num movimento de vai e vem cada vez mais acelerado e errático, e Remus enfia uma mão debaixo da camisa dele, arranhando levemente as costas largas quando tudo se torna um pouco demais.

Ele se lembra de morder sua mão para não gritar.

Quando o mundo volta a foco, Sirius está ofegando em seu ombro. Há algo molhado e pegajoso separando seus corpos e partes íntimas demais para ficarem expostas ao mundo ainda se tocam.

– Já posso te chamar de Moony?

Em vez de responder, Remus arrasta os dedos pelos cabelos de Sirius delicadamente.

-x-x-x-

N.A: Antes de tudo, muito obrigada a Narcisa Le Fay, pela paciência e grande, grande ajuda. Essa fic é em parte culpa sua. As partes em itálico separando cada passagem é uma frase de Fernando Pessoa. A capa gata dessa fic vai estar no meu profile, se deus ajudar, e foi feita pela RebecaDua. E claro, reviews são sempre apreciadas.


End file.
